We Didn't Do This, Yes We Did
by RoLofan28
Summary: Can a night of drunken sex develop into something more? OroroLogan
1. Default Chapter

Title: We Didn't Do This...Yes We Did.   
  
Part: (1/?)  
  
Author: RoLofan28  
  
Email: Chynahardyzfan28@aol.com  
  
Rating: Right now R  
  
Content: There is talk of sex, but none takes place in this chapter.  
  
Distribution: Ask first.   
  
Characters: Read and find out. It's obvious.   
  
Genre: Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. X-men are owned by Marvel. I'm simply using them for fanfic.   
  
Summary: Read please. I don't want to spoil anything.  
  
Feedback: That would be nice. =)  
  
"Oh man............." she groaned slightly. "What the hell did I do last night?"  
  
Her eyes still closed she snuggled further down into her bed trying her hardest to get back   
  
to sleep.  
  
It would have worked too, had it not been for all the pillows and blankets that were in the   
  
way.  
  
Wait.  
  
Wait just a minute.  
  
Since when did blankets and pillows move?  
  
She moved around slightly, but froze suddenly when she felt an arm being thrown around her   
  
waist.   
  
Drawing her to whoever was apparently in her bed.  
  
She suppressed a squeal when the mystery person's arm drew her to his bare chest, where he   
  
(she was sure it was a he) snuggled closer to her and placed his chin atop her head.  
  
The woman tried her hardest not to panic.  
  
She also tried her hardest to figure out who the hell this person was and what the hell she   
  
had done, or what they had done rather, for the two of them to end up in bed.  
  
Because by the looks of things, they didn't stay up playing poker all night.  
  
Well, maybe strip poker.  
  
She shivered slightly when her bed mate began skimming him fingers along her back.  
  
He slowly began to awaken.  
  
She looked up at the same exact time that he looked down at her.  
  
They both screamed in surprise.  
  
They jumped apart, both grabbing for pillows, sheets, whatever they could find to hide their   
  
modesty.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" he asked.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine........." she said as her head began throbbing.  
  
His head whipped around as he searched for his clothing.  
  
He stopped when his eyes landed on an empty bottle.  
  
An empty bottle of vodka to be exact.  
  
"What the hell? Where did this come from?"  
  
"Well, I'd say the hotel's liquor cabinet by the looks of things........."  
  
"It's empty..........I can't believe we drank the whole thing.........."  
  
"I can. I've got the headache to prove it........."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Um......" he started. "We------did we------"  
  
"I don't know.........I really don't remember what happened......." she said as she began to   
  
look for her things.  
  
"Neither do I-------"  
  
She gasped.  
  
"What?! What's wrong?"  
  
"I think I know what we did last night......." she trailed off as she held up a condom   
  
wrapper.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
"No----"  
  
"I----I can't believe-----we-----no----" she said.  
  
He sat there trying to calm himself.  
  
"Of course we didn't----we wouldn't have done that--"  
  
"Yeah-------of course we wouldn't...."  
  
They both looked at the wrapper.  
  
"We did do this------------oh my god. I can't believe we slept together........."  
  
"Well, at least we had sense enough to use a condom........" he joked trying to lighten the   
  
mood.  
  
She didn't laugh.  
  
"Oh my god. I uh-----" she looked around. "This isn't even my room."  
  
He looked around as well.  
  
"No, it isn't."  
  
She jumped up suddenly, giving him a nice view of her ass as she searched around for her   
  
dress and shoes.  
  
Dress and shoes?  
  
'Oh yeah' she thought. 'the party.'  
  
The night before, Charles Xavier had thrown a party for all of his employees as a way of   
  
saying 'A job well done'. It had taken place in a hotel and Charles had reserved rooms for   
  
his employees giving them a much deserved vacation. All expenses paid in Las Vegas. She   
  
hadn't wanted to be there, but some of the others had talked her into going. She had been   
  
standing around watching everyone else dance when she was suddenly approached by him.  
  
'What the hell am I doing?' she thought. 'I should be getting dressed and getting out of   
  
here. Not thinking about him' she thought as she turned and looked at him.  
  
She frowned slightly when she noticed the smile on his face. More of a leering grin   
  
actually. He seemed to be staring intently at her.  
  
'He must enjoy seeing me freaked out like this' she thought as she looked down.  
  
She gasped and quickly covered herself when she realized what he had been staring at.  
  
Blushing slightly, he turned away.  
  
He did steal peeks at her though.  
  
Watching as she slid her knee length burgendy dress on past her hips and over her   
  
mountainous globes.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with me? I can't stand her. I-------'  
  
"Where is my other shoe?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"Huh? What did you say?"  
  
"My shoe------I can't find my other shoe" as she held the one that she did find in her   
  
hand.  
  
"Did ya look under the----"  
  
"HEY!" someone shouted. "ARE YA UP YET HOMME?!"  
  
"Oh shit!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked.  
  
"My roommate."  
  
"Oh man, he can't see us together."  
  
"I know....ya have to go."  
  
"What?------but, I have to find my shoe."  
  
"No time----ya gotta go now."  
  
"Ya should be up by now ami!!" the man shouted as he banged on the door.  
  
The man sighed as he tried to deal with the woman in front of him and the man on the other side of the door that connected their rooms.  
  
"I'm not leaving without my mmgmdhfdfff."  
  
He had snatched her up and clamped his hand over her mouth, dragging her towards the door.  
  
The man somehow opened the door and pushed her out of it.  
  
"Sorry, I'll return yer shoe later when I find it" he whispered.  
  
"But------"  
  
He closed the door.  
  
She huffed in frustration.   
  
The woman then looked around to make sure that no one had just seen that exchange.  
  
She then crept quietly and quickly to her room.  
  
TBC...  
  
My Ororo/Logan Yahoo Group:  
  
RoLo_Combo  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/RoLo_Combo/ 


	2. So, what did you do last night?

Title: We Didn't Do This...Yes We Did.   
  
Part: (2/?)  
  
Author: RoLofan28  
  
Email: Chynahardyzfan28@aol.com  
  
Rating: Right now R  
  
Content: There is talk of sex, but none takes place in this chapter.  
  
Distribution: Ask first.   
  
Characters: Read and find out. It's obvious.   
  
Genre: Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. X-men are owned by Marvel. I'm simply using them for fanfic.   
  
Summary: Read please. I don't want to spoil anything.  
  
Feedback: That would be nice. =)  
  
Note: Forgot to mention this when I sent the first chapter, but got the idea to write this story after watching an episode of 'Living Single.'  
  
Chapter 2  
  
He closed the door and ran back to his bed, still trying to find his clothes.  
  
It was extremely hard since they were tangled up in the sheets.  
  
"That's it homme, I'm comin' in!!" said his roommate as he turned the doorknob.  
  
"No! No! Wait----I'm not!------" he said as he grabbed a pillow and placed it in front of   
  
him.  
  
"Woah ami, what happened? Have some fun last night?"   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
His roommate laughed.  
  
"You're standin' in da middle of the room, usin' a pillow to cover your privates. Don't tell me that I caught you in the middle of jackin' off............"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Who was she?"  
  
"What?! She was-------no one was here."  
  
"I'm gonna get dis out of you one way or another."  
  
"Remy, there's nothing to get out. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Yah okay.....sure."  
  
"Whatever man, I'm gonna go take a shower" he stated as he grabbed his bag and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"'Kay, but ya best be ready to talk when ya get out."  
  
"Whatever, I told you, there's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Okay."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
She sighed with relief as she managed to make it to her room without anyone seeing her.  
  
"You must've had a good time last night if you're just getting in now" said a voice.  
  
'Dammit!' she thought.  
  
She had forgotten that she had a roommate as well.  
  
"Hello Elizabeth" the woman asked casually.  
  
"Hey.....so......"  
  
"So.........."  
  
"What happened to you last night love?"  
  
"What? What makes you think that something happened last night?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, your hair is a mess. It's all over your head. Second your stockings are gone."  
  
She looked down herself. She had forgotten that she'd even worn them.   
  
Smirking, she tried her best to keep it in check when she remembered what she did with them.  
  
"Third, your dress is totally wrinkled and fourth, you're not wearing your shoes. As a   
  
matter of fact, you only have one of them and it's in your hand. So spill, who was he?"  
  
"He?"  
  
"The one you had fun with?"  
  
"Elizabeth, I didn't have fun with anyone."  
  
"Yeah right and I'm the Queen of England.........now tell the truth."  
  
"I am.......your majesty" she said as she went through her luggage.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on talk to me.......I'm your friend. We're supposed to tell each other things like this."  
  
"There's nothing to tell" she reaffirmed as she grabbed a hotel robe and began sliding out of her dress.  
  
"Hey.....weren't you wearing a thong last night."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"A thong.....weren't you wearing one. You making a big deal about how you didn't want to wear regular underwear because you didn't want any panty lines to show...."  
  
"Um....well----I----" she stuttered.  
  
"Yes?" the raven haired beauty smirked.  
  
"I gotta take a shower" she exclaimed as she ran into the bathroom.  
  
Elizabeth laughed quietly to herself.  
  
"We'll talk later love."  
  
******************************************************  
  
An hour later, he walked out of the bathroom feeling slightly better.  
  
Slightly better because the shower hadn't cleared his head like he had hoped it might.  
  
His thoughts had been consumed with her and what they had done the night before.  
  
The two of them had been drunk.  
  
But they hadn't been that drunk.  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about the way she moaned when he kissed her.  
  
When he teased her body.  
  
The way it all felt when they made lo-----.  
  
Sex.  
  
When they had sex.  
  
Shaking his head, he came back into the room to find Remy sitting on the bed watching television.  
  
"Ready to talk?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the screen.  
  
"Talk about what?" he asked feigning innocence.  
  
"Come on homme. I'm your friend,...and plus I want to know who it was."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"You wouldn't believe who it was if I told you."  
  
"Oh, so you admit dere be someone huh?"  
  
"Do you want to hear this or not?"  
  
Remy nodded.  
  
"Okay well..."  
  
***********************************************  
  
She came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her long hair.  
  
"Talk" demanded Elizabeth.  
  
"No...there's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Tell me. Come on. We always talk about things like this. And I've never told anyone about what goes on in our conversations. It's not like you can't trust me."  
  
"I can't trust you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"No, what I mean is, I can trust you Elizabeth. I can trust you not to say anything, but I can't trust you not to laugh and make fun of me and say 'I told you so'."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Come on girl."  
  
"I said nevermind."  
  
Elizabeth sat on her bed pouting.  
  
'You'll tell me sooner or later' she thought.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Can't believe it Logan. Ya slept with her?!" Remy laughed.  
  
"Yes.......and it's not funny."  
  
"Yes it is. Oh my god, dis is priceless."  
  
"I never shoulda have told ya."  
  
Remy sobered a bit.   
  
"I'm sorry ami, I----just surprised is all."  
  
"So was I and come to think of it, so was she."  
  
Remy roared with laughter again.  
  
"Remy..." he growled.  
  
"Wish I coulda seen her face---------and yours for dat matter."  
  
"Remy..."  
  
"Sorry man" he said as he held his hands up in an appeasing gesture.  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Us------her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It'll be awkward. I can't face her."  
  
"Why not? You two can't stand one another."  
  
"I know. It's just----"  
  
"It's not like ya be feelin' anything for her right? Oh wait, dat's it. You do feel   
  
somethin'."  
  
"No! Of course not. It'll just be awkward and more uncomfortable than normal ya know?"  
  
Remy nodded.  
  
"And by the way mon ami" started as he leaned over and pulled something out from under the bed.  
  
The man's eyes widened when he saw that it was the missing shoe his former bed mate had been searching so frantically for.  
  
"Found it while you were in the shower. After taking a good look at it, I recognized it to be hers. It didn't take long for me to put two and two together and figure out what happened."  
  
"Well, if ya knew, then why did........"  
  
"Wanted to make ya tell me."  
  
"Yer such an ass."  
  
Remy laughed.  
  
TBC...  
  
My Ororo/Logan Yahoo Group:  
  
RoLo_Combo   
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/RoLo_Combo/ 


	3. I don't want to talk about it

Title: We Didn't Do This...Yes We Did.   
  
Part: (3/?)  
  
Author: RoLofan28  
  
Email: Chynahardyzfan28@aol.com  
  
Rating: Right now R  
  
Content: There is talk of sex, but none takes place in this chapter.  
  
Distribution: Ask first.   
  
Characters: Read and find out. It's obvious.   
  
Genre: Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. X-men are owned by Marvel. I'm simply using them for fanfic.   
  
Summary: Read please. I don't want to spoil anything.  
  
Feedback: That would be nice. =)  
  
Note: Forgot to mention this when I sent the first chapter, but got the idea to write this story after watching an episode of 'Living Single.'  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Are you ever gonna tell me?" Elizabeth whined.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on Ororo."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine." she pouted.   
  
"I don't care if you pout.......it's not going to work."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Ororo sat down on her bed and released her hair from the towel that sat upon her head.  
  
"Aren't you going to hurry up?"  
  
She looked at Elizabeth.  
  
"Hurry up for what?"  
  
"For lunch."  
  
"Lunch?"  
  
"Yeah lunch, remember? We told Remy, Jean and the guys that we would join them for lunch."  
  
"Damn........I forgot about that."  
  
"Wonder why?" she smirked.  
  
The white-haired woman simply glared at her friend.  
  
She then proceeded to blow dry her hair and get dressed.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." she said.  
  
*Hotel Restaurant*  
  
"So, what are ya goin' to do about this?" Remy whispered to his friend as he watched the others joke around.  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
"Her."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"Ya know who I'm talking' about. Ya don' want me to say her name in front of   
  
everyone do you?"  
  
"No and I'm not going to do anything about her. Why would I?"  
  
"No reason, just asking. I kinda thought the two of you would at least talk or something. You did share a very intimate thing ya know."  
  
"There was nothing intimate about it. It was just sex. Meaningless...."  
  
'Mindblowing, incredible, good enough to be in a porno sex' his mind finished.  
  
"Okay....." Remy trailed off.  
  
He was about to respond to Remy when someone came into his view.  
  
"Hey, over here!" Remy called.  
  
The two women approached the table, one slower than the other.  
  
He watched the chocolate skinned beauty as she sat down, almost reluctantly, at the table.  
  
'Damn' he thought as he looked her over.   
  
Her white hair came down over her shoulders in loose curls. She wore blue jeans and a white tanktop with a red kiss print going across her chest.  
  
She glanced up and caught him looking at her.  
  
He mentally chastised himself for staring at her, and her chest, so blatantly. The man looked over at Remy only to, thankfully, find him flirting with Elizabeth.  
  
Turning his attentions back to Ororo, he noticed her having a conversation with Kurt and Peter, some fellow employees, about what, he didn't know. He really didn't care either. He was more interested in being able to scope her out without being detected by anyone at the table.  
  
'Goddess, why is looking at me like that?' she asked herself as she glanced out of the corner of her eye and continued her conversation with her friends. 'I hate that. It makes feel naked when he does that..........oh geez. That's probably what he's   
  
doing, undressing me with his eyes.'  
  
A few hours passed and lunch had come and gone.  
  
After saying goodbye to their friends, Elizabeth and Ororo decided to hang out at the   
  
outdoor patio/restaurant instead of going back to their room.  
  
Elizabeth still hadn't given up on finding out whom her friend's midnight lover had been.  
  
"Come on tell me, or at least let me guess."  
  
"Elizabeth, for the last time, I said no."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it"  
  
"Talk about what?" asked a voice.  
  
"Hey Jean. Our bestest friend had some fun last night, but she won't tell who   
  
with."  
  
Jean looked at the Ororo.  
  
"You had a little tryst last night and you won't share? Now that's not right." the   
  
redhead said as she sat down.  
  
"That's exactly what I said."  
  
"Jena, don't you start too."  
  
"What? We always share juicy gossip like this."  
  
"But, it's not gossip, at least I don't want it to be."  
  
"We can keep a secret" said Elizabeth as she looked at Jean, who was nodding.  
  
"No way guys" Ororo said as she walked over to the balcony the patio sat on.   
  
Instead of being iron bars with different designs, it turned out to be a brick structure   
  
with a wide flat concrete top.   
  
She placed the palms of her hands flat on the surface and looked down.  
  
It was sort of high up. She watched all the other people walk and drive by without a care in the world.   
  
They had nothing to worry about.  
  
They didn't sleep with their own worst enemy.  
  
"Jean...Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yes?" they answered.  
  
"If you love me at all, you will push me over right now."  
  
TBC...  
  
My Ororo/Logan Yahoo Group:  
  
RoLo_Combo  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/RoLo_Combo/ 


	4. So that's where I left it

Title: We Didn't Do This...Yes We Did  
  
Part: (4/?)  
  
Author: RoLofan28  
  
Email: Chynahardyzfan28@aol.com  
  
Rating: Right now R  
  
Content: There is talk of sex, but none takes place in this chapter.  
  
Distribution: Ask first.   
  
Characters: Read and find out. It's obvious.   
  
Genre: Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. X-men are owned by Marvel. I'm simply using them for fanfic.   
  
Summary: Read please. I don't want to spoil anything.  
  
Feedback: That would be nice. =)  
  
Note: Forgot to mention this when I sent the first chapter, but got the idea to write this story after watching an episode of 'Living Single.'  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Would you stop it?"  
  
"Stop what?" Remy asked innocently.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you're waiting for me to break down or something."  
  
Remy smiled.  
  
"That's it isn't it? You want me to break down and admit that I like---her"  
  
Remy smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well, fat chance buddy. I am not gonna sit here and talk about any feelin's that you think I may have about her. I'm not gonna talk about how good it felt to have her in my arms, running my hands over that smooth, chocolate skin. How it felt to hear her moan my name over and over again. The way it felt-------------Shit."  
  
He looked at Remy who was now smiling wider than ever.  
  
"Don't say it."  
  
"Don' say what homme?" Remy asked as he began to chuckle.  
  
"Aw man, what am I gonna do?"  
  
"Well, is what ya just said about her true?"  
  
He thought for a moment.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you need to get it out of your system."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
"Go out with her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go out with her....talk about it with her. See if it was just a one time t'ing or somethin' more."  
  
He looked at Remy and contemplated his friend's idea.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What's da matter? 'Fraid that ya might have feelin's for your 'enemy'?"  
  
"You're askin for it Cajun" Logan snarled as he balled his fists.  
  
Remy crossed his arms over his chest and stood there with a smug and knowing smile on his handsome face.  
  
Logan sighed.  
  
"Fine I'll do it" he said.  
  
"Good" said Remy.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"WHAT?!" Elizabeth and Jean exclaimed as they rushed to their friend's side.  
  
"Honey, why would you want us to push you?" asked Jean.  
  
"I have done the worse thing in the world. I have done something that is a fate worse than death."  
  
"Oh come on love, it can't be that bad."  
  
"Your right....it's worse."  
  
"Well, what is it?"   
  
"You see....I----well. It's about last night......I------*sigh*-----I did-----I had sex with-------"  
  
****************************************************  
  
"So when are you going to talk to her..........?"  
  
"Tomorrow......."  
  
"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?"  
  
"What's wrong with tomorrow?"  
  
"Nothing really, but what ya wan' do can be done today."  
  
Logan didn't respond.  
  
"You're scared aren't you?"  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Oh, come on homme, talk to her. It won't hurt to try and once it's all over you both can get it out of your systems. Because if I know her, and I do, she's probably acting just like you as we speak."  
  
"Ya think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Well, I can't call her. I don't know her number."  
  
Remy smirked at his friend's stalling.  
  
"You don't need her number. I saw here on the hotel patio with 'Liz'beth"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I saw them as we were headin' upstairs."  
  
"Yeah right, you saw Elizabeth and my girl just happened to be there?"  
  
"I think you're getting a little bit ahead of yourself mon ami. You just called her your girl."  
  
A light blush crept up his neck when at the realization.  
  
"Well, I-----------"  
  
"I know ami. Now get going" he said as he gave him a little push.  
  
"Okay, okay, don't rush me."   
  
He walked over to the dresser and snatched something off of it.  
  
Remy couldn't see what it was and just figured that it was his card key or something like that.  
  
"See ya later man" he said as he headed out the door.  
  
"Good luck" Remy called after him.  
  
************************************************  
  
"You slept with him! Oh my god love, I can't believe it.....well, actually I can. HA! I told you so."  
  
"See? I knew you'd say that."  
  
"Oh come on" said Jean. "He couldn't have been that bad in bed could he?"  
  
"That's the problem, he wasn't bad at all. He was the best sex I've ever had, ever."  
  
"Ever? I thought you could barely remember?"  
  
"I couldn't right away, but I'm getting the night back in bits and pieces....and besides, you don't forget a feeling like that. It doesn't matter how drunk you are."  
  
Elizabeth and Jean exchanged looks and knowing smiles.   
  
"So what's wrong? It's just sex right?"  
  
"Well, yeah...."  
  
"But you're not so sure?"  
  
"No. Oh goddess, I'm so confused."  
  
"Don't worry, it'll all work out somehow" said Jean as she placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"I know. I just wish that I knew when and how."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
He got off the elevator and stalked towards the patio with a purpose.  
  
He suddenly stopped short in the entry way when he caught sight of her.  
  
She was standing there, leaning really, on the balcony with Elizabeth and another woman-----Jean. The bright, long red hair was a giveaway.  
  
He walked over to them.  
  
"Excuse me" he said.  
  
The three women turned around.  
  
Ororo and the other two women fought their hardest not to laugh at the expressions on both their friends' faces.  
  
Logan looked as though he were about to vomit and Ororo looked like she wanted to run and hide under her bed.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" he glanced at Jean and Elizabeth. "Alone?"  
  
"Um......" she looked at her friends as well and suddenly had a feeling of defiance come over her.  
  
"No. You can say whatever you need to say in front of all of us."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I really want to talk alone."  
  
"Too bad, whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of my friends."  
  
Jean and Elizabeth sighed with relief. They wanted to give them some privacy, but they also didn't want to miss any of the action.  
  
"Okay then" he said slightly agitated.  
  
He stepped towards her.  
  
She looked up, determined not to show how him how nervous he was making her feel at that very moment.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tomorrow night!" he said quickly.  
  
"Sure I'd love to!" she said just as quickly.  
  
"Fine, I'll pick you up at eight!" he said and slammed something down witha resounding 'BOOM'.  
  
The three women jumped at the noise and Ororo stood there astonished as she watched him walk away.  
  
She then looked down to see what it was that he had slammed down on the concrete.  
  
Jean and Elizabeth giggled.  
  
Ororo gasped in surprise and embarrassment when she realized what it was.  
  
It was the shoe she had been looking for earlier.  
  
TBC...  
  
My Ororo/Logan Yahoo Group:  
  
RoLo_Combo  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/RoLo_Combo/ 


End file.
